


【源声】片场

by PassiveCrusade



Category: Super Junior, 源声 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassiveCrusade/pseuds/PassiveCrusade
Summary: *短打速写*送了咖啡和小蛋糕宣誓主权——“哥，晚上早点回家。”
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	【源声】片场

“想你了。”

看着手机上跳出来的消息，金钟云嘴角控制不住地勾了起来。

刚放下手机就看见远处场记招呼几个助理，拎着几大袋子星巴克走进了片场。在导演耳朵旁边没说两句话，导演就大喊了声“卡！” 招呼在场的演员和工作人员过来喝咖啡。

“Super Junior 的崔始源送来的~~” 小场记一边给大家递咖啡一边大声说，“始源说大家拍戏辛苦啦，会好好期待成果的~~~ ”

金钟云勾起的嘴角就没掉下来，在一旁看着上前等着领咖啡的一圈圈工作人员，没往前凑，悄悄地转身闪进了休息间。

靠在门上，金钟云掏出手机给那个熟悉的号码拨了过去。

一秒钟就接通了。

“是不是收到咖啡啦？”

崔始源低沉磁性的声音从电话里传出来。

“是是是，”金钟云拖长了尾音，带着股撒娇的意思，“好大的阵仗，现在全天下都知道咖啡是你送的啦！”

崔始源在电话那头轻轻地哼笑，“云云，晚上早点回家。”

金钟云一边打电话一边低着头玩手，整个人在无意识地轻轻摇晃，嘴角仍然是勾着，听了这话脸上有点发烫。

刚要说“好”，忽然有人敲门。

“不跟你说了！有人找我！”

“哎，你先答应我晚上早点回家！”

“就不！”

草草挂了这通甜蜜的电话，金钟云张了张嘴清了清嗓子，整理了一下自己的表情才开门。

门一开，外面世界的喧闹吵嚷忽然就涌进来。

之前招呼助理们去拿咖啡的小场记神秘兮兮地站在他休息室门口，把一杯焦糖玛奇朵和一块提拉米苏蛋糕递到他手上。

“钟云哥，崔总特意嘱咐了要把这这两样亲自交到您手上，我的任务完成啦，您休息好就出来吧！哎来了——”像是导演在叫，小场记没等金钟云说句谢谢就转身跑开了。

金钟云抿起了嘴，可是嘴角又开始不听话地上扬，看着手里的咖啡和蛋糕，眼睛里都是甜蜜。

————

虽然下午撒着娇说自己就不早回家，但是从接了那通电话开始，金钟云的工作效率几乎指数及增长，几乎是赶着整个剧组提前了三个小时拍完全天的片子，导演刚说完“很好！收工！”就已经找不着金钟云人了。

风驰电掣赶到家，金钟云哼着小调掏出钥匙准备开门，谁知刚要捅进锁眼，门就从里面打开了，一只大手伸出来迅速把金钟云扯进了屋。

“呜……..” 崔始源一只手垫着金钟云的后脑，另一只手顺着衬衫下摆钻了进去，在金钟云的后背上色情地摸来摸去。他整个人的体重都压在金钟云身上，金钟云都没来得及放下手里的东西，就被压在了门板上，钥匙平板噼里啪啦掉了一地。

崔始源柔软的舌头撬开了金钟云的牙关，登堂入室，顺着他的牙床一路舔过去追着他的舌头纠缠，在他的口腔里肆意攫取着津液。

这个吻充满了野性和情色，金钟云被吻得昏昏涨涨，一阵酥麻从身体的四面八方涌向心脏，裤裆里的小兄弟正迅速充血，硬邦邦地抵在崔始源卡进他两腿之间的大腿上。

感觉到了腿上抵着的硬物，崔始源停了下来，和金钟云额头抵着额头，两个人都喘着粗气。

“哥，你硬了。”

低沉的声音充满磁性和张力，听得金钟云脊背发麻——上次这种气氛里崔始源叫他哥，他被干到潮吹。

不禁又想起了上次连续高潮的回忆，金钟云呜咽了一声，整个人从里到外红得像是熟透了。

“啊…….” 胸前的一点忽然被拧了一下，金钟云失声呻吟出来。

“走神？”崔始源的手继续在胸前的两点间游移，捏住揉搓两个敏感的乳尖，等着金钟云的回答。

“没…没有…… 啊……嗯……”

“那就是想起上次我干你了。”这次是肯定的语气。

崔始源不知道什么时候解开了他的裤子，放过了胸前的两点，低低地笑了两声，便往下探去，一把握住了他已经完全勃起的性器。

“啊！别……” 

带着薄茧的拇指在马眼处慢慢地磨蹭，灭顶的快感立刻好像过电一样，从茎柱的顶端顺着他身体里每一条神经跳动着迅猛地传递到四肢百骸。金钟云不由得浑身震颤，眼睛里迅速漫上了一层情欲的水雾。

“哈啊…….” 金钟云半张着嘴，后脑勺还靠在崔始源的手上，仰着头粗喘，单薄的胸膛染上了一层淡淡的粉色，剧烈地起伏着。

崔始源本来只是坏心地想磨一磨这个口不对心的哥哥，结果发现金钟云对这一招完全没有抵抗力，手里的茎体一跳一跳地，竟是要射了的样子。

再一抬眼，就看见了金钟云在快感里眼神迷离，高高扬起了头，脖子上出了薄薄一层香汗，在傍晚的昏暗光线里散发着诱人的性感，每一次呼吸都在撩拨他最深的欲望。

不由得眸色暗了下去，揽着金钟云的腰把人稍微抱了起来，一脚踩掉了之前就褪到脚踝的裤子。抬起金钟云的一条腿，挂在自己的手臂上，另一只手就着揽腰的姿势顺着金钟云骨肉匀停的后背往下摸，在隐秘的穴口轻轻按压。

“乖，放松….” 崔始源一张嘴才发现自己的嗓子喑哑得不像话。

“呜……我想射……” 大约是被情欲折磨得理智越发稀薄，金钟云的声音软得不行，猫儿一样滑腻。听在崔始源耳朵里，烧得他恨不能现在就开干。

终于刺入了一根手指。滚烫的肠壁绞了上来，湿湿热热。崔始源的手指进进出出，带了许多肠液出来方便润滑。

他想起之前医生朋友给的指点，两根手指探入，一个指节半的位置，手指猛地一勾。

“啊啊啊啊————” 金钟云被突如其来的快感湮没，猛地睁大了眼，失声尖叫，前面分泌的透明粘液顺着挺立的柱身淌了下来，晶晶亮亮的，染得整个玄关的空气都有了股男性荷尔蒙的气息。

“崔……崔始源，”金钟云的声音更软了，带着些许哭腔，可怜得让人想把他揉进身体里，“你进来。”

崔始源当然也忍得很辛苦，但还是又刺入了一根手指，“你会受伤，乖，再给我一分钟……”

“我不要！”金钟云禁不住地轻轻扭动起来，蹭得崔始源觉得自己三十多年的教养已经快顶不住了，浑身的细胞都在兴奋着尖叫着，教唆他现在立刻就闯进金钟云的身体里。

“你…你快进来吧…..哈啊……..”

感觉到金钟云的小穴已经能轻松容纳自己的三根手指了，崔始源才终于把手指抽了出来，扶着自己的血脉怒张的茎柱，顶在了小穴的入口。

软肉上面满满都是肠液，一翕一合，像是在邀请。

“啊…….啊啊啊……….哈…啊……..” 金钟云此刻已经不再压抑自己的呻吟，随着崔始源一寸一寸地顶入，后穴的满足感让他不由得舒服地长长舒了一口气。

见他已经适应了自己的尺寸，崔始源开始大开大合地操干起来。没有什么九浅一深，每个男人最原始的欲望掌控了全部的主动，每一次都是抽出到只有龟头在里面，又狠狠地顶入到恨不能连卵袋也插进去。粗硬的阴毛摩擦得金钟云的小穴开始红肿，前方却仍然高高地挺立。

偌大的房子里只能听见玄关出“啪啪”的水声，混合着金钟云支零破碎的呻吟和崔始源粗重的喘息。

“我要….我要射了…..” 

“等等我一起。”

“呜呜…..你！啊啊啊啊啊！”

崔始源伸手绕到两个人腰腹之间，一下子捏住了金钟云的龟头，金钟云在欲望灭顶的瞬间忽然被迫无法射精，整个人不住战栗起来，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，瞬间红了眼圈，鼻子一酸，淌下眼泪来。挂在他手臂上的小腿随着他的动作也一晃一晃，昭示着主人的失控。

“让我射！啊啊啊……呜呜………”纯粹情欲意味的眼泪不断滴下来，甚至有那么一两滴直接掉在了他被捏住的龟头上，渗在崔始源的手指缝里，湿嗒嗒的一片。

崔始源的动作也越发加快，身体里积累的欲望逐渐攀上高峰，在自己射精的一瞬间猛地放开了钳制着金钟云的手指，深深地射进了金钟云的身体里。

同一个瞬间，金钟云的呻吟声忽然变高了，乳白色的精液竟没能射出来，而是一股一股地流了出来，顺着他的阴茎，流得两人的腿上一片淫糜。以往只有几秒钟的高潮竟然持续了十几秒，折磨得金钟云失去理智地大哭起来。

高潮褪去，金钟云还在一抽一抽地哽咽，脸上泪痕斑驳交错。崔始源揽着他的腰，承担着大部分他的体重，一只手抬起了金钟云的下巴，弯下头来，温温柔柔地吮吸着他柔软的唇瓣，和金钟云交换了一个情真意切的吻。

等他抱着人做完清理，把人埋进松软的被子，自己去洗澡回来的时候，金钟云已经歪着头沉沉睡去了。

这人睡着的时候，面容沉静安稳，长长的睫毛在眼下投出一片漂亮的阴影。崔始源用眼神描摹着他的脸，掀开被子上了床，把人整个圈在怀里。明知他已经睡着了，听不到自己的话，却还是在他耳边低沉地开了口：

“我知道你不喜欢我往片场送东西，

“太张扬，容易被人做文章。

“可是我不怕他们。”

顿了顿，看怀里的人没有反应，于是他继续说了下去，

“我不怕舆论，

“不怕你的粉丝和社会大众，

“不怕你的父母和我的父母，

“不怕这个世界上一切，一切，一切的阻碍。

“但是我怕我护不住你，

“我怕任何一个我不在你身边的瞬间里，有人欺负你，

“你的顾虑多，觉得我们目前还是无法公开的关系，

“但我至少要让圈子里接触你的人都知道，

“你是我崔始源的人，

“你背后有我，还有整个崔氏集团在撑腰。”

崔始源深深地叹了一口气，把整个脸埋进金钟云的脖颈里，闷闷地说出了最后一句话：

“我真的很爱你。”

听着身后人的呼吸逐渐变得平稳又规律，金钟云缓缓睁开了眼。

一双眼睛在关着灯的房间里显得格外的亮。

他勾着唇角，抬手覆住了崔始源的手，宛如叹息搬地，轻不可闻地说了一句话：

“我也真的很爱你。”


End file.
